In a FinFET process, a trench is formed for depositing metal gate materials inside. However, in a conventional process of forming a trench on the FinFET, a tapered profile of the trench is easily introduced while patterning a dummy poly gate. The tapered profile may introduce voids within the trench after the trench is deposited with gate metal materials.